The Suspects
My name is Fred Twigg I used to play lead guitar in a band called the Suspects from 1980 to 1983. The band was set up when myself and my two brothers were on a busking tour in the Netherlands.After touring for quite some time excessively, and exhausting our energies, we decided to return to the uk to stable ourselves.We agreed to send my twin brother les to find us somewhere to live and he found us a squat in Norwich.It was a two bedroom house in Argyle steet, just the ideal place to start a band.We all moved in, and thats where the band was based.We all agreed that the name of the band would be called The Suspects, and that my twin brother Les would play Drums, Dave would be Lead vocals and Guitar, and Myself Lead Guitar and Vocals.The only thing that was missing would be a bassist and a keyboard player.We soon got on the Norwich Music scene, and got talking to Sarah Barry, a Classical pianist from London.She had classical training and could read music.We tryed out Sarah and all decided that with her skill we should take her on.She agreed and that problem was solved.We then went to the local pub and got talking to a bass player who was playing a gig at the same pub we were in.Between breaks we talked to him about furthering his career and joining The Suspects.His name was Gerry Adams,and he ran a small workshop making musical instuments.Gerry was looking for a new challenge so he said yes ok will give it a try.So now The Suspects were complete. At practice one day les had made his feelings clear that he wanted to leave the band.So we had to find a Drummer and fast.We auditioned drummers from the area and the best one was Tony Harrison, a great guy and from Norwich.After playing everywhere in East Anglia,and due to the lack of responce from the British public,we decided to take the band back to The Netherlands.We wanted to get on in the music.My girlfriend was Dutch (Ingrid Welmers) she got us a 12 gig tour lined up in The Netherlands.Myself and Dave broke the news to the band and said we would be better off doing the tour.But Gerry and Tony refused to go to Holland, so Myself Dave and Sarah decided to go ahead and do the tour without Tony and Gerry.I had left Norwich earlier to line up a Dutch Bass player and Drummer to help us do the tour.I done that quite quickly and the band was once again on the road in Holland.We played two gigs in Holland and after an arguement due to personel problems, the band split up and fell apart.The Suspects featured on the Bullshit Detector 2 Double Album,the Track Random Relations on the Crass Lable.The album got to number 1 in the alternative charts for 6 weeks.And should be released on cd this year in a box collection by southern Music (London) The Suspects were going from 1980 to 1983.